


Мы будем счастливы до конца наших дней

by Litota



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litota/pseuds/Litota
Summary: Билл никогда не видел, чтобы Ричи плакал.До момента, когда Эдди чуть не умер.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily Ever After, Here We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136637) by [nokia_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokia_writes/pseuds/nokia_writes). 



Билл Денбро за всю свою жизнь ни разу не видел, чтобы Ричи плакал. Естественно, были моменты, когда они дрались в детстве — Билл бил прямо в челюсть — и он _слышал_ слезы в его голосе. Он _распознавал_ их по тому, как Ричи сыпал оскорблениями от обиды, словно те были печеньками с предсказаниями. Может, когда Беверли покинула их, он слышал один или два всхлипа. Но никогда _не видел_ , чтобы тот плакал.

Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Ричи Тозиер (сейчас он был в чужой крови, с разбитыми очками и дрожащий всем телом) плакал, пока медсестры не увезли Эдди в реанимацию.

_И это именно то зрелище, не видя которое, живётся вполне нормально._  


***

Наступила минута молчания, когда Эдди вместе с докторами и медсёстрами скрылся за дверьми операционной. И тогда Ричи подкосило — его колени согнулись, и Майк подлетел в ту же секунду, чтобы поймать его, пока Тозиер сотрясался в рыданиях. Бен и Беверли, стоявшие рядом, буквально перетащили его на стул и заставили сесть. Билл застыл на месте. Вид такого Ричи, с тяжёлыми прерывистыми всхлипами, заглушенными плечом Майка, сделал его неспособным на движения.

Майк сидел в кресле около Ричи настолько близко, насколько позволяло отсутствие подлокотников, и держал его руку в своих. Беверли сняла с него очки — теперь все залитые слезами — и положила их на кафельный пол, прежде чем обхватить его лицо руками, нежно успокаивая. Бен схватил его свободное запястье, заглянул в лицо и тоже начал плакать. Он плакал, потому что понял — Ричи обожал Эдди точно так же, как Бен обожал Бев последние двадцать семь лет. И Билл думал, что тоже понял его, совсем чуть-чуть.

Поэтому он заставил себя подняться и подсесть к Ричи. Денбро обнял его, словно они опять дети и смотрят страшный фильм, положив голову ему на спину. Теперь он чувствует каждый резкий вздох Ричи, каждый чертов вздох, который он делает сквозь всхлипы. Билл закрыл глаза и продолжил сидеть. Сейчас это всё, что они могут сделать.

***

_Эдди не идёт на поправку_ , сказал доктор Майку, решив, что именно ему передаст печальную новость спустя несколько часов, около полуночи. Каспбрак потерял много крови и получил достаточно внутренних повреждений. Но он хорошо перенес первую операцию, чего никто не ожидал. Майк успокаивал Ричи, когда рассказал прогнозы врачей. Глаза Тозиера серые, под ними появились темные мешки. Он кивнул, его плечи расслабились, словно эта новость слегка успокаивала.

***

Они все нуждались в ванне — каждый из них был покрыт грязью и нечистотами, а Беверли с ног до головы была в крови. От них разило помоями, что было неудивительно. Ещё они были голодны, но это последнее, что волновало Неудачников. Сейчас главной их задачей было уговорить Ричи вернуться вместе с ними в отель, на что тот решительно отказывался. Он хотел дождаться Эдди, он не хотел уходить. Все переглянулись между собой, не зная, что делать. Они не могли просто бросить Ричи здесь одного. Поэтому Билл сказал единственное, о чем мог думать:

— Давай, Ричи. Д-думаешь, Эдди з-захочет проснуться и увидеть тебя в таком состоянии?

Это подействовало. Он взглянул на себя, обдумывая слова Билла, и встал. Его лицо немного прояснилось, и на нем заиграла лёгкая улыбка.

***

Билл не думал, что когда-нибудь будет настолько счастлив принимать душ. Нет ничего лучше, чем наблюдать, как вся эта грязь с его тела исчезает в водостоке. Кроме новой чистой одежды. Когда он закончил с ванной, то спустился вниз, где встретил остальных. Беверли, переодевшись в свитер и джинсы, говорила по телефону. Бен сидел рядом с ней и сжимал ее руку. Ричи, видимо, всё ещё был в душе.

Майк повернулся на Билла, когда тот вошёл, потом кивнул в сторону Беверли и сказал:

— Это Стэн.

Билл тут же начал прислушиваться к тому, что говорила Бев.

— Врачи, видимо, ни на что не надеются, я полагаю. Но он жив, это главное, — Бев проводит рукой по глазам.

— Мы думали, что потеряли его, Стэн. Когда мы убили Оно, когда нашли его лежащим там, внизу, мы были _уверены_ … мы все думали… — она подняла руку, чтобы прикрыть рот. Бен притянул ее ближе, и она коротко кивнула на слова Стэна в трубке.

Рядом вздохнул Майк, и Билл обвил руками его тело, крепко обнял. У Денбро пробежали мурашки по коже, когда парень ответил на объятие и положил свои широкие ладони ему на спину. В этот момент Ричи сбежал вниз по лестнице, его глаза были широко раскрыты. Стэн сказал Бев, что приедет так скоро, как сможет (хотя все говорили ему не торопиться — он только что выписался из больницы), она положила трубку, и они решили отправиться в путь.

***

Неудачники планировали остановиться возле небольшого магазинчика с едой, но Ричи даже слышать об этом не хотел, поэтому они оставили его в госпитале, а сами поехали в круглосуточную забегаловку. По пути к кафе Майк начал говорить:

— Доктора сказали, что не думают, что Эдди сделает это. Они говорят готовиться к худшему.

В машине повисла тишина. Она тяжелым грузом осела на их плечах; это было что-то вроде решающего удара в бою, о участии в котором они даже не подозревали.

— Мне жаль, — продолжил он, хмуря брови от печали. — Я не хотел, чтобы Ричи знал об этом, мне так жаль.

Они хранили молчание на протяжении нескольких минут. Никто не мог найти слов.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Бен, когда машина остановилась на красный.

Билл скрипнул зубами и подумал о тех первых днях, когда пропал Джордж. Подумал о том, что он делал тогда.

— Надеяться на лучшее.

***

Минуты медленно превращались в часы, и ребята перестали различать время суток. Солнце вставало, они проводили все больше времени в комнате ожидания. Солнце садилось, и они засыпали в больнице; их головы опускались на грудь, а коленки сталкивались между собой. Билл думает, что прошло уже несколько дней, с тех пор как Ричи отпустил Эдди через двери этой палаты. Он проснулся от прикосновения и обнаружил только себя и Тозиера среди рядов синих пластиковых стульев.

— Где все?

Ричи поднял взгляд на него, его глаза были стеклянными. Билл подумал, а спал ли он вообще?

— Бен и Бев отправились за едой, а Майк сказал, что ему нужно на свежий воздух, — он подошел к дверям. За ними светло. Наверное, полдень или ранний вечер.

— К-как ты? — Ричи пожал плечами и сел обратно. Казалось, он вот-вот ответит, но этого так и не случилось. Билл кивнул — ему не нужны были слова, чтобы понять его. Он положил руку на его колено. Денбро не мог притворяться, будто ему всё равно; не было ничего хуже, чем родители, запиравшие его в доме после смерти Джорджи. Ничего хуже, чем сидеть между ними на том холодном диване, когда весь дом, кроме часов, молчал.

— Эдди сильный, Рич, н-никуда он не денется.

Ричи снова ничего не ответил, но его голова слегка наклонилась, словно это был кивок. Билл убрал свою руку и просто продолжил сидеть с ним рядом. Они смотрели, как люди входили и выходили через двойные двери в уютной тишине. Билл собирался сказать что-то ещё, когда Ричи произнес вслух:

— Сколько ты помнишь? Ещё когда был ребенком…

— О Эдди? — Билл задумался на мгновение. Он помнил его глаза, всегда круглые, его голос, когда тот снова предостерегал их от чего-либо, или говорил что-то об эпидемии в какой-то далёкой стране, или рассказывал о медицинском открытии. — Я помню, что он был т-точно такой же, как и сейчас, только меньше.

Ричи улыбнулся и посмотрел на свои ладони на коленках. Спустя некоторое время сказал:

— Я помню, — начал он, но сделал паузу. — однажды, когда я возвращался из аркад, Бауэрс нашел меня, понимаешь?

Билл кивнул, вспомнив о повязке на щеке Эдди.

— Он и его тупая шайка выследили меня до дома, а потом выбили из меня все дерьмо… Они тогда разбили мои очки и все такое…

Билл снова кивнул, Ричи продолжал смотреть перед собой.

— Вместо того, чтобы зайти в дом, я пошел искать Эдди, — Ричи поднял голову, но всё ещё не смотрел на Билла. — Я нашел его в клубном штабе. Мы иногда ходили туда без вас, — Ричи кинул взгляд на Денбро. — Прости.

Билл улыбнулся.

— Я плакал тогда, как малолетка, и дышать было настолько тяжело, что, казалось, я был на грани чего-то схожего с астмой Эдди Каспбрака. Тогда он смог меня успокоить. Не говори ему, что я сказал тебе, но он даже дал мне свой ингалятор. — Ричи засмеялся, и его глаза засияли.

Билл тоже начал смеяться, потому что видел эту картину предельно ясно: Эдди даёт Ричи и _только Ричи_ свой ингалятор, когда тот начал задыхаться, заставляя Тозиера сохранить это в тайне. Билл готов спорить, что между ними двумя целая тонна секретов.

Смех Ричи начал постепенно затихать, а улыбка стала грустной.

— Мы тогда разделили гамак, в тот день… И он не злился на меня из-за того дурацкого правила. Мы просто лежали там, и он обнимал меня. Я был счастлив, Билл. Я бы согласился на ежедневные избиения Бауэрса, если бы потом Эдди ухаживал за мной. Именно тогда я понял.

Он посмотрел на Билла и кивнул, больше для самого себя; слеза катилась по его щеке, но Ричи быстро смахнул ее. Билл понял, что Ричи хотел сказать, но тот все равно произнес это.

— Именно тогда я понял, что встретил самого важного человека в моей жизни. — Он смущённо улыбнулся, смотря на свои колени, и начал всхлипывать.

Билл шмыгнул носом, подозревая, что тоже начинает плакать, и почувствовал дорожки слез на своих щеках. Он медленно смахнул их, перед тем как обвить плечи Ричи руками и притянуть к себе. Тозиер не стал вырываться и позволил себе уткнуться в плечо Билла головой. Они сидели так около минуты, и Билл спокойно ждал, когда Ричи успокоиться.

— Он поправится, — прошептал Билл, чтобы никто кроме Ричи не мог его услышать. — Он всегда был самым сильным из нас…

— …и самым храбрым, — кивнул Ричи, его голос прозвучал грустно.

Билл думал о Ричи, пойманном в Мертвые Огни — его глаза закатились, а челюсть расслабилась, когда тело было готово умереть. Эдди кинул сломанное стальное копьё прямо в горло. Билл воспоминаниями вернулся к сжатым кулакам на рубашке Эдди, чистой ярости и панике, которые вынудили его сказать те слова.

_— Билл, не злись, пожалуйста. Я просто был напуган._

После нескольких минут в тишине Билл сказал Ричи, что собирается найти Майка, и встал. Его суставы хрустнули, а мышцы заныли, когда он двинулся к двери.

***

Он нашел Майка недалеко от входа, сидящего на тротуаре. Билл остановился, когда заметил его, но после продолжил идти, пока не оказался напротив него. Майк взглянул на него и провел рукой по лицу, глубоко вдыхая.

— Хэй, Большой Билл, как ты?

Билл пожал плечами:

— Дерьмово, е-если честно.

Майк улыбнулся и оглянулся на парковку:

— Тоже самое, — сказал он без участия.

— П-прогуляемся? — Билл вытянул руку, и Майк смотрел на нее с мгновение, перед тем как пожать ее и подняться.

Они ходили по периметру здания вдоль извилистого тротуара мимо машин и суетящихся прохожих у белого госпиталя.

— Как ты сделал это, Майк? — спросил Билл после полной тишины прогулки. Майк посмотрел на него, вглядываясь. — К-как ты выживал в одиночку все эти годы здесь, в этом ч-чертовом городе?

Майк вздохнул, его широкие плечи опустились, когда они продолжили идти в ленивом темпе.

— Я не был _одинок_. Вы были со мной, в моей памяти. Думаю, я просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы снова увидеть вас всех.

— Ты никогда не забывал, Майки, — Билл мотнул головой, глядя вниз. — Ты п-помнил все…

— Честно, было много всякого, что я хотел бы забыть, — Майк взглянул на него и улыбнулся, но Билла не устроил этот ответ. Его так и подмывало спросить Майка об этом, как только смог вернуть свои воспоминания — как только осознал, чем пришлось пожертвовать Майку для убийства этого клоуна.

— Но… не было это-

— Тоскливо? — закончил за него Майк, смеясь после небольшого вздоха. Билл прикусил язык. — Немного. Но я понял, как убить Оно, Билл. Это стоило всех этих лет.

Они шли в тишине несколько минут, теперь уже за госпиталем. Время от времени их плечи случайно касались друг друга.

— Прости, — сказал Билл, нарушая молчание. Да. Он хотел извиниться перед Майком за то, что тот был одинок и напуган все это время; он хотел извиниться перед Майком за то, что тот не мог ни с кем поговорить об этом убийце в городе, который изводил его. Он хотел извиниться за свои сомнения о возвращении в Дерри.

— За что?

— За то, что бросил. За т-то, что забыл и у-уехал, — Билл сглотнул, останавливаясь и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Извини меня, Майки.

Майк остановился следом и посмотрел на него. Они были меньше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Билл не мог перестать думать о том, что хочет снова его обнять.

— Я давно простил тебя, Билл, — он сразу попытался исправиться, прочистив горло. — То есть вас всех. Я бы уехал отсюда, если бы мог. Я рад, что мы все снова смогли найти друг друга.

Билл улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, чтобы обнять. Но что-то поменялось в нем и прежде чем понять, что он делает, он наклоняется и целует Майка.

Он ощутил тепло от губ Майка на долю секунды, прежде чем реальность ударила под дых, и отступил назад. Его лицо залилось румянцем.

— П-п-прости.

— Ничего. Мне понравилось. — Майк ухмыльнулся, и Билл немного расслабился.

Билл посмеялся, облегчение переполняло его, он чувствовал, словно снова стал глупым подростком. Он опустил голову, чтобы скрыться от неожиданно ошеломленного взгляда Майка. Тот поднял свою руку и положил на шею Билла, как сделал это после той ужасной финальной битвы. Он коснулся его пульсирующей артерии большим пальцем. Билл схватил его руку и переплел их пальцы между собой.

— Нам… наверное н-не стоит оставлять Ричи одного так долго.

Майк кивнул, и отпустил его руку, что тут же разочаровало Билла. Но зато он оставался все еще близко к Денбро, когда они шли к главному входу здания. Как только они оказались внутри, начал подниматься ветер, и Билл сразу заметил, что что-то не так.

Бен и Беверли уже вернулись с пакетом, предположительно набитым едой, но Бев была вся в слезах. Сердце Билла рухнуло. Ричи тоже плакал, обнимаясь с мужчиной, которого Билл никак не мог узнать. Он был высокий и худой, с грязными светлыми кудрями. Плечи Билла опустились, и он на мгновение подумал, что сказали плохие вести, или медбрат пришел доложить им, что Эдди скончался, именно когда Ричи был совсем один. Но вот Тозиер отпускает этого человека, и тот поворачивается посмотреть на них и-

 _Беверли была права_ , думает Билл.

Стэнли Урис выглядит точно также как и двадцать семь лет назад, только выше.

Его взгляд переходит от Билла к Майку, и он ухмыляется, а кожа вокруг глаз покрывается морщинками.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Билл и бросился вперед, заключая Стэна в крепкие объятия. Урис снова начал смеяться, поднял руки, чтобы ответить ему также крепко.

Одно из его запястий забинтовано — Билл заметил это, когда Стэн пошел к Майку, чтобы обменяться объятиями — и это ударило его в самое сердце. Он помнил тот чудовищный страх, охвативший всех шестерых, когда они вскрыли печеньки с предсказаниями. Как они пытались быть ближе к телефону, когда звонили жене Стэна, чтобы услышать, что он в больнице, пытается там спасти свою жизнь.

Но сейчас Стэн здесь, веселый и живой — а Беверли плачет от счастья, понял Билл.

***

Они ели в комнате ожидания, разговаривая и смеясь во время еды. Встреча со Стэном придала им новых сил, и на какое-то время они почувствовали, что перенеслись в прошлое. Но в глубине души они понимали, почему оказались здесь. Они вспомнили об этом, когда Ричи отказался возвращаться в гостиницу с заходом солнца. Долго разговаривая с ним, Стэну пришлось пообещать, что они вернутся, как только рассветет, чтобы заставить Ричи покинуть лечебницу. Даже после уговоров Тозиер выглядел неуверенным в своем решении, оглядываясь через плечо, когда они шли к машине.

***

Как Стэн и обещал, они вернулись сразу пробуждения на следующее утро. Остальные решили позавтракать и встретили их в госпитале. Они разговаривали за трапезой — блинчики и омлеты в контейнерах — когда доктор подошел к ним. Между Неудачниками повисло молчание.

И чудо свершилось.

— Он очнулся.

Каждый из них уставился на врача. Потом друг на друга. Ричи сглотнул, а потом начал:

— Типо в сознании?

Доктор кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Его накачали препаратами, так что он может быть немного не в себе, но да, он в сознании.

Лицо Ричи расплылось в улыбке впервые за последнее время, и Бен смеялся в неверии. Он обнял Беверли, которая тоже улыбалась. Билл был близок к слезам.

— К нему можно? — спросил Стэн, закрывая контейнер с едой.

— Да, но только один или два человека за раз. Мы не хотим перегружать его. Он еще на стадии заживления.

Они посмотрели на Ричи. Тот все еще пялился на доктора, но почувствовал, как все взгляды направлены на него, и посмотрел на остальных. Его брови взметнулись вверх над толстыми стеклами очков.

— Иди, Балабол, — улыбнулся Билл.

Ричи прочистил горло, пытаясь убрать еду с колен и складывая ее обратно в пакет. Стэн наклонился к нему и сказал что-то, чего Билл не смог услышать, за что Тозиер ударил его по руке, но улыбнулся.

Доктор провел их по коридору через ряд дверей в другой зал. В конце они остановились у палаты. Доктор сделал шаг назад и указал на дверь. Ричи посмотрел на него.

— Эта?

Доктор кивнул, улыбнувшись. Ричи взглянул на дверную ручку, робко подался вперед и сжал гладкий металл в своей ладони. Замер, а потом повернул ее и открыл дверь.

В комнате было тихо, шторы были прикрыты. Было далеко за полдень, солнечный свет был ярким и золотистым. Эдди лежал в постели, половина его лица была закрыта белой повязкой. Веки были опущены, и Ричи подумывал идти звать доктора, потому что, как ему казалось, Каспбрак все еще был в отключке, но когда дверь за ним закрылась, Эдди открыл глаза на шум.

Он посмотрел на Ричи сквозь полуоткрытые веки и особенно мило нахмурил брови. Он был в больничном халате, а на его бледном запястье была повязка. Ричи едва мог дышать.

— Ха, п-привет, Эдс.

Эдди пробубнил что-то вроде «не называй меня так» себе под нос и попытался сесть, но тут же сморщился от боли, и Ричи сразу пришел в действие.

— Нет-нет, не двигайся, — Ричи пододвинул стул к кровати и сел рядом. Эдди наблюдал за ним, вновь принимая лежачее положение, его ребра вздымались и снова опускались. Он издал болезненный стон, и Ричи придвинулся еще ближе.

— Эй, все в порядке, да? Ты в безопасности, все в безопасности, — Ричи коснулся его плеча и задержал руку на мгновение, после убирая. Эдди опустил глаза, туда, где лежала рука друга, а затем посмотрел наверх и встретился со взглядом Ричи. Он взял Тозиера за руку и потянул к себе, тот без промедления накрыл ладошку Каспбрака своими двумя.

— Оно… мертво?

Ричи кивнул с дрожащей улыбкой. У него сжималось горло. Он не мог сказать, чувствует он счастье или грусть. Возможно, и то, и другое одновременно.

— Д-да, мы убили Оно. Ты был прав, Эдс, нам нужно было просто уменьшить его. Ты был прав.

Эдди издал какой-то звук, и Ричи показалось, он может увидеть слабую улыбку, играющую на его лице. Он медленно скользнул рукой к Ричи и переплел их пальцы вместе. У Ричи в груди разливается тепло, и он наклонился вперед в своем кресле.

— Я так рад, что ты очнулся, Эдс, — голос у Ричи был мягким, намного мягче, чем когда он разговаривал с кем-то другим. Но сейчас это был _Эдди_. Это парень, которого он любил двадцать семь лет, который практически умер у него на руках.

— Я… мы думали, что ты не справишься, — Ричи наклонил голову и забрался пальцами под очки. Он не собирался плакать. Через мгновение он выдавливает:

— Я был пиздец как _напуган_ , Эдди.

Ричи шмыгнул носом и потер глаза. В комнате слишком тихо для него, он бы не хотел сюда прийти снова один.

Что-то коснулось его плеча, и он поднял голову. Эдди прижал свою открытую ладонь к его щеке, большим пальцем касаясь нижнего края очков. Его палец медленно гладил по щеке Ричи, и это словно бенгальские огни под кожей. Тозиер сглотнул, чувствуя, что его лицо горит. Интересно, Эдди почувствовал то тепло?

Каспбрак смотрел на него, его глаза и черты лица смягчились. Он смахнул слезу с кожи Ричи. Эдди улыбнулся легко, и повязка пошла трещинками.

— Твоя мамка плакала точно также, когда я трахал ее.

Закрыв глаза, Ричи разразился смехом, пуская слезы.

— Заткнись, — выдает он, прежде чем повернуть лицо в ладони Эдди, ухмыляясь. Ричи протянул руку и положил ее поверх руки Каспбрака. Когда он открыл глаза, Эдди улыбался.

Он не мог сказать, были ли тому причиной обезболивающие или шок от того, что его чуть не убили, но Ричи хочет, чтобы Эдди продолжал вот так касаться его лица. Он отдаст все что угодно за то, чтобы Эдди держал свою ладонь на его щеке вечность.

***

Когда Эдди проснулся, было раннее утро.

Он не знал, как много прошло времени с той битвы. Он помнит совсем чуть-чуть. Он помнит боль и свою кофту, мокрую, липкую и теплую из-за крови. Он помнит Ричи, который пытался остановить кровотечение курткой. Он помнит, как тот выносил его на руках из канализации. Помнит свою голову на его груди. Видимо, он потерял сознание до того, как они выбрались наружу, потому что последнее, что он помнит, это то, как Ричи прижимает его к себе и шепчет: « _все будет хорошо, Эдс, я тебя держу, с тобой все будет отлично, просто дыши, лады?_ ».

И он помнит Ричи в своей палате, плачущим и сжимающим его — Эдди — руку так, будто тот все еще истекал кровью. Он помнит прикосновение к лицу Ричи и то, как стирает его слезы, словно в тумане. Все это вспыхнуло в памяти. Эдди чувствует себя _идиотом._

Эдди открыл глаза и вздохнул, чувствуя, как тянуще болят шрамы на животе. Он издал тихий звук из-за боли в горле. Каспбрак предпринял попытку поднять в постели, но тем самым сделал только хуже. Когда он моргнул из-за светящего в глаза света, то заметил всех Неудачников, пока еще спящих. Это было забавным зрелищем — видеть их всех стиснувшихся на стульях, которых здесь определенно не было.

Бен с Бев были у окна; волосы Беверли растрепались, и она закинула ноги прямо на сиденье. Бен обвил ее руками, а она положила голову ему на грудь. Майк и Билл сидели рядом с ними — Денбро, облокотившийся на плечо Майка, был со скрещенными руками — Стэн сидел напротив Билла.

— Черт возьми, Стэн…

Эдди даже не успел подумать об этом — он сразу узнал Стэнли. У него были те же глаза и нос, как и в детстве, только сейчас они были спрятаны за книгой. Тот, должно быть, почувствовал неверящий взгляд Эдди на себе, потому что посмотрел на него поверх своих очков и улыбнулся.

Эдди уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь из ряда _«святое дерьмо»_ , когда Стэн молча прижал палец к губам. Эдди тут же остановился. Урис улыбнулся и указал на Эдди, или, может быть, куда-то рядом с Эдди.

Каспбрак проследил за направлением пальца блондина, натыкаясь на Ричи, сгорбившегося над кроватью возле него, лежавшего на руке, что, похоже, было не очень удобно, их пальцы были переплетены. Эдди закрыл глаза и выдохнул, слыша, как Стэн тихо посмеивается.

— _Кое-кто_ сильно скучал по тебе, пока ты был в отключке, — мурлыкнул Стэн, его голос понизился, и он перевернул страницу в своей книге. Эдди лишь ухмыльнулся на это.

— Слишком смело для тебя — говорить такое, — ответил Каспбрак хриплым голосом. — Когда ты приехал?

— Вчера вечером, — Стэн снял очки и положил их поверх книги. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Тяжко, — сказал Эдди, чувствуя каждую свою мышцу живота при малейшем вздохе. Как выглядели его шрамы? Не заражены ли они? Они ползли по канализации, где были все вида пожирающих мозг бактерий в сточных водах. Ему было интересно, насколько большой шрам он получил?

— Много помнишь?

— Нет, на самом деле, — Эдди поерзал, стараясь не тревожить руку. Ему не хотелось будить Ричи, особенно если это значило, что Тозиер сможет поспать побольше. — Оно мертво. Мы убили Оно.

— Я слышал, — Стэн снова посмотрел на Ричи, а потом на Эдди. Он поднял бровь. Эдди попытался проигнорировать такого самодовольного Стэна, чувствуя тепло руки Ричи в своей.

— Как долго я тут?

— Так, — Стэн задумался. — Прошло несколько дней, как Беверли позвонила мне.

— Черт, — выдохнул Эдди, и протер глаза рукой, это движение вызвало неприятную боль в ране на животе. — Все были в шоке?

— Ага.

Эдди вздрогнул. Но в то же время он почувствовал, как на сердце становится теплее:

— Готов спорить, ты был спокоен.

Стэн, который вернулся к своей книге, посмотрел на него поверх обложки. Он молчал с минуту, потом улыбнулся.

— Я не слишком волновался. Кто-то же должен был не дать Ричи сойти с ума.

Эдди почувствовал, как начало печь лицо, его пальцы дрожали в ладони Ричи. Тот всё ещё спал на краю кровати, его тело мягко поднималось и опускалось.

— Было не просто уговорить его слезть с твоей стороны кровати, — пробормотал Стэн, и Эдди хотелось срочно сменить тему. Было неприятно думать о беспокоящимся Ричи.

— Вы остановились здесь, в Дерри?

Стэн тяжело рассмеялся:

— Боже, нет, мы с Патти сейчас в отеле, в Бангуре.

Эдди поморщился.

— Твоя жена?

— Да, — улыбнулся Урис.

Эдди почувствовал, как сводит желудок, внезапно вспомнив, что _у него тоже_ есть жена. Он сглотнул. Майра изведется на говно, как только услышит об этом. Но, может быть, он хотел этого? Хотел, чтобы она развелась и бросила его, и Эдди в конце концов стал бы свободным.

Эдди посмотрел на Ричи. Очки Тозиера съехали, губы были слегка приоткрыты, и он немного пускал слюни на рукав. _«Грубо»_ хотел бы подумать Эдди, но все, что приходило на ум — _«мило»_.

Билл пододвинулся ближе к Майку, его веки поднялись и снова опустились. Но затем он открыл глаза и прищурился на Эдди. Каспбрак взмахнул кончиками пальцев, и глаза Билла расширились. Он вскочил, почти падая с кресла, и этот шум поднял каждого в палате. Эдди вздохнул и покачал головой под смех Стэна; слишком много для того, чтобы оставаться спокойным. У Ричи перехватило дыхание, он вскочил, отпуская руку Эдди. Тепло сразу покинуло его ладонь.

— Твою мать, — Билл прочистил горло. — П-привет.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Эдди.

Беверли поднялась, тоже улыбнувшись:

— Эдди! Ты очнулся, Боже мой!

— Да-да, я знаю…

Начал Эдди, но Бев нежно заключила его в объятия, обвивая руки вокруг его плеч, когда он наклонился к ней. Он аккуратно похлопал ее п руке, а затем напрягся, когда почувствовал ее запах.

— Бев, я в порядке…

— Мы так беспокоились о тебе, — сказал Бен, улыбаясь. Его глаза сияли. Если все из них начнут плакать, Эдди сойдет с ума. Бев кивнула, отступая и вытирая лицо.

— Доктор сказал…

Беверли шмыгнула носом, качнув головой, а потом улыбнулась.

— Они не знали, сможешь ли ты выжить, — сказал Майк тихим голосом и с искренней улыбкой.

— Хорошо, я здесь, теперь можете не плакать?

Это заставило каждого из них засмеяться. Конечно, они все еще продолжали плакать, но Ричи усмехался и вытирал влажные глаза руками, и это все, что нужно было Эдди в тот момент.

***

Медленно, но верно Эдди шел на поправку. Каждый раз, когда он просыпался ото снов, вызванных лекарствами, он все дольше оставался бодрым. Врачи все реже меняли его повязки, а страх и паника, что заставили их сердца болеть, начали отступать.

После, когда влияние Пеннивайза полностью спало, никто больше не боялся. Оно пыталось уничтожить Неудачников в последний раз тем, что сотворило со Стэном и Эдди, но усилия этого монстра лишь доказали, что все это было бесполезно. Шрамы на их ладонях исчезли вместе с ужасом и ночными кошмарами, что преследовали Неудачников с того самого рокового лета.

Оно мертво, и Дерри, который они знали, умер вместе с ним.

Ребята встретили жену Стэну — блондинку с милой улыбкой. Эдди она сразу понравилась: как только улыбнулась ему, по-дружески сжала плечо и сказала, что Стэн _все_ рассказал ей о нем. Она и Беверли отлично поладили: они знали друг друга сутки с небольшим, но уже хихикали, как школьницы, и делились историями о старшей школе и колледже.

После слов врачей «все в порядке», Неудачники смогли приносить еду в палату Эдди и есть, как нормальные люди. Они болтали, смеялись и дурачились, словно это была их первая ночь в _том_ Дерри, но сейчас с ними был Стэн, а Эдди лежал в больничной койке. Почему-то в этот раз было намного, _намного_ лучше.

— Стоп, стоп, — Ричи фыркнул, когда смех в комнате стих, — хочу сказать кое-что.

— О прекрасно, кого-то разнесло, — пробормотал Эдди, делая глоток воды — пациентам алкоголь запрещен. Бен искренне рассмеялся.

— Как ты _смеешь_ , я не пьян, Эдс, — возразил Ричи, но скривился, когда споткнулся в попытке встать под смешок Бев. — Ну, может слегка навеселе.

— Просто покончи уже с этим, Балабол, — Билл качнул головой, и Ричи выхватил у него банку пива в до смешного высокомерной манере.

— Мне нужно в кое-чем признаться, дорогие Неудачники.

— Ричи, ты пьян, — предупредил Стэн, но тот только шикнул на него. Билл чувствовал, будто знает, что сейчас случится. Он переглянулись с Урисом, который в панике нахмурил брови.

— Я — Ричи Балабол Тозиер — обманщик, — он банкой обвел всех шестерых людей, и Бен качнул головой, пряча улыбку за широкой рукой.

— Рич, — выдохнул Стэн.

— Потому что каждый раз когда я был по самые яйца в Эддиной мамаше…

— Иисус, — проворчал Каспбрак и опустил голову.

— …на самом деле я мечтал о старом папаше Билла.

Билл спрятал лицо в ладонях. Эдди посмотрел на Ричи широко раскрытыми глазами. Тозиер же смотрел на всех ребят, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Я гей.

Они все молчали. Ричи взглянул на Бев и пожал плечами.

— Извиняй, Бевви, я знаю, ты надеялась заполучить это, — он указал на себя. Мятые джинсы, яркие пуговки — то же дерьмо, что он носил в четырнадцать. — Но, Бен, чувак, — он повернулся к несчастному Бену. — лавочка всегда открыта, приятель.

Комната была ужасно, _удушающе_ тихой целую секунду, пока Бена не прорвало на смех. Потом и Беверли. После, уже никто не мог сдержать, когда Ричи низко поклонился и откинулся на свое кресло. Стэн кивнул и игриво толкнул его, и больше не выглядел встревоженным. Даже если они все глубоко в душе знали, что Ричи — гей, момент все равно был очень важным и волнующим.

Билл не знал, что Эдди был единственным, кто не смеялся.

***

Обыденность после того случая вернулась: остальные отправились в гостиницу, а Ричи остался, ожидая, пока Эдди провалится в сон. Обычно, они разговаривали, и Эдди становился все тише и тише, медленно засыпая, но в этот раз Каспбрак был молчалив. Он тыкал в остатки своего риса, после решив, что это ему не так уж и нужно, и со вздохом отодвинув тарелку. Ричи следил за ним из-под стекол своих очков. Эдди не проронил ни слова с момента, как Тозиер открылся. Тот не ожидал, что кто-то из Неудачников будет вести себя странно, тем более он не думал, что странным будет именно _Эдди_.

Это убивало Ричи.

Он хотел расспрашивать, донимать и провоцировать его, пока не узнает, что за херня творится в этой прекрасной голове, но смелость, приходящая с опьянением, исчезла. Он сглотнул и вернул глаза к книге, которую читал, пока ждал, что Эдди уснет, и Ричи сможет оставить это невыносимое напряжение позади.

После почти двадцати минут оглушительной тишины Эдди прокашлялся, от чего у Ричи свело желудок.

— Могу я спросить кое-что?

Ричи смотрел на него, и кровь стучала в ушах. Он чувствовал свое сердце в горле.

— Конечно.

Эдди отвёл глаза к окну, вглядываясь в мрак ночи, и обратно к Ричи:

— Когда ты узнал?

Тозиер знал, о чем спрашивал парень, но ему хотелось услышать это. Он хотел, чтобы Эдди сказал эти слова.

— Узнал что?

— Когда ты узнал, что ты гей, — нахмурился Эдди.

Почему-то, когда Каспбрак громко произнес это вслух, момент стал будто более настоящим. Ричи моргнул, понимая, что он только что совершил каминг-аут после того, как двадцать семь лет хранил это в тайне. Неожиданно это стало очень, _очень_ подавляюще.

Ричи отмахнулся от этой мысли, зная, что не мог бы больше молчать.

— Типа когда мне было тринадцать?

Эдди посмотрел на него. Потом кивнул и снова повернулся к окну. Теперь, когда он признал то, о чем они оба думают, Ричи не мог прервать тишину. Так что он сглотнул нервную дрожь.

— Ну?

Эдда снова взглядом вернулся к нему, его брови изящно метнулись вверх.

— Что?

— Не ты ли хотел что-то сказать?

Эдди посмотрел вперёд, обдумывая:

— Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я что-нибудь сказал?

Ричи стих. Он, не ожидавший такого ответа, был застанут врасплох:

— Понятия не имею.

Каспбрак кивнул, размышляя. Даже если Ричи знал, что он единственный, кто пытался переобуться, он думал, что для Эдди такая информация, должно быть, по-своему была слишком тяжела.

Ричи думал о болезни. Эдди мог бы описать это как «переносчики инфекций». Эта мысль появилась неожиданно и нежеланно. Тозиер думал, что бы Эдди сказал, когда они были ещё детьми, или когда они пытались остановить кровотечение в животе Бена. Ричи едва мог вспомнить, что же он сказал, но это наверняка было что-то вроде _вы, ребят, знаете, что сейчас эпидемия СПИДа, да? А-а мамка сказала, что ее подруга заразилась через заусенец — через заусенец!_

Считал ли Эдди, что Ричи — переносчик инфекций?

— Просто скажи это, — отрезал Тозиер, его сердце гневно стучало в груди, но, по большей части, ему было грустно — он ведь мог потерять Эдди раз и навсегда.

Он чувствовал, что Каспбрак смотрит на него. Ричи всегда знал, когда он делал это.

— Сказать что?

Тот прикусил язык, заставляя себя замолчать. Он выдохнул:

— Просто… ты вел себя странно весь вечер. — мужчина посмотрел на книгу, лежавшую на коленях.

— Я пытался уложить все это в голове, — ответил Эдди, в его голосе были уколы раздражения. — Ты только что признался, это серьезное дело…

— Я не хотел, чтобы это было настолько серьезно!

— Что это значит — ты не хотел, чтобы это было серьезно? Ты заставил всех замолчать…

— Я просто хотел, чтобы вы меня услышали, Эдди, что за херня?

— Замолчи! — Эдди неистово тряс головой. — Я просто, — он посмотрел вниз. — Я не знаю.

Тозиер опустился в своем кресле. Сейчас он хотел быть где угодно, но не здесь.

— Ты ни слова не сказал об этом, когда мы были детьми, или…

— Как ты себе это представляешь?

Стеснённый, Эдди посмотрел на него.

— Эдди, то были восьмидесятые. Мы росли в маленьком консервативном городке Мэна. Единственным, кому я сказал, был Стэн…

— Ты сказал Стэну?

Ричи нахмурился. Да, он сказал Стэну. Потому что тот был единственным еврейским ребенком во всем городе, и они оба проходили через травлю и насмешки. Они оба знали, что делает их «хороший христианский город» с такими, как они.

То же самое, что они сделали с Черным Пятном.

— Да, я сказал Стэну. Имею право говорить тому, кому захочу, вообще-то…

— Ты не сказал мне, — проговорил Эдди грустным голосом, но его лицо изображало негодующее возмущение.

Ричи понял, что Каспбрак имел в виду; он знал, что тому грустно, потому что они были неразделимыми Ричи-и-Эдди. Но Тозиер никогда бы ему не открылся, потому что именно Эдди был причиной его осознания.

— Эдди, как я, черт возьми, мог признаться? Ты себя-то видел?

— Какого хера это значит?

— Чувак, я знаю, что, если бы рассказал тебе, ты бы решил, что у меня чертова болезнь!

Эдди раскрыл рот, но потом быстро закрыл и покачал головой. Он нахмурил брови и сморщился. Ричи накрыл лицо руками, тяжело вздыхая. Борьба внутри него разрешилась, гнев сошел на нет, оставляя после себя пустоту и усталость. Ему хотелось плакать.

— Неправда.

— Эдди, да, ты…

— Нет, Ричи, нет! Ты мой лучший друг и я люблю тебя.

Эти слова искрами пробежали по позвоночнику Ричи, его дыхание застряло в горле. Он знал, Эдди говорил это в самом дружеском смысле — о другой интерпретации и речи нет — но у Тозиера все равно пересохло во рту. Он не мог взглянуть на Каспбрака — не мог смотреть на этот нежный взгляд, и эту острую челюсть, и на это чертовски милое лицо, которое заставляло его сердце страдать — и вместо это он смотрел на свои руки.

После мгновения тишины Ричи отвечает такая как может только он:

— Это довольно по-гейски, Эдс.

Должно быть, это больно — закатывать глаза так, как сделал сейчас Эдди.

— О боже, Ричи.

Тозиер посмеялся, с облегчением и по-настоящему счастливо, напряжение покидало его мышцы.

— С тобой иногда невозможно разговаривать, — проворчал Эдди, как он всегда это делал, но улыбнулся, и, возможно, тоже испытал облегчение. Он протянул руки Тозиеру под его смех.

Ричи почти потерял сознание, когда понял, что Эдди ждёт объятий.

— Ну же, мудак, не заставляй меня просить, — парень уставился на него.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты умоляешь, — ответил Ричи с усмешкой, но поднялся и сжал Эдди, пока они смеялись друг над другом.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать, — произносит Эдди, и освобождает место для Ричи на больничной койке.

— Отлично, неужели ты стал геем только из-за моих объятий, м?

Каспбрак пихнул его в руку.

— Нет, придурок, я позвонил моей жене, — он пригрозил пальцем, когда Ричи скривился. — Я позвонил ей и сказал… что требую развода.

Эдди сказал это, будто сам ещё не до конца верил себе. Они касались плечами.

— Вау, — присвистнул Ричи. — Я даже не могу пошутить над этим, Эдс.

— Ага, — выдохнул со смешком.

— Думаю, попытка гребаного клоуна убить тебя заставила отрастить яйца, да?

Эдди снова закатил глаза, но ухмыльнулся:

— Полагаю, что да.

Ричи рассмеялся, игриво толкая Эдди. Места, где их тела соприкасались, отдавали теплом. Тозиер сглотнул.

— Грёбаный ублюдок Пеннивайз прямо-таки показал мне что-то вроде откровения.

— Что за откровение?

— «Я гей» откровение. — Эдди смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

Ричи фыркнул, мотнув головой:

— Ха-блять-ха.

— Я не шучу, — улыбка Эдди дернулась, и он отвернулся.

Ричи перестал улыбаться. Он понял, как неожиданно близко сидит к Эдди; их бока и бедра касаются друг друга через тонкое больничное одеяло.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — у Ричи тихий, хриплый голос и эмоции, которые он не может определить.

Эдди отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, я вполне серьезно. — смотрел на Ричи, и его зрачки расширились. — Я гей.

Тозиер глядел на него, глаза округлились за толстой оправой очков. Парень нервно облизал губы и наблюдал, как Эдди взглядом устремился к его рту, но потом вернулся к его глазам.

— Подражатель, — выдохнул Ричи с улыбкой.

Эдди рассмеялся, почти столкнув парня с кровати.

— Что, блять, это значит?

— Ты не можешь быть геем, это я гей.

— Почему не могу?

— Эдс, в клубе Неудачников есть место только для одного гея, и оно уже занято мной.

— Ну что ж, болван, придется освободить!

Под утро, после смеха и множества попыток разместиться на крошечной кровати, когда Эдди уснул на плече у Ричи, Тозиер решил, что это была лучшая ночь в его жизни.

***

Две недели спустя, Эдди, разведённого и поправившегося, выписали из больницы. Доктора дали ему подробные инструкции о том, какие лекарства пить и как часто менять повязку в первое время. Каспбрак записал всю эту информацию, пока Ричи тихо посмеивался за его плечом.

***

В этот раз Неудачники решили выбрать другой вариант, тот, в котором они видятся каждый год и разговаривают друг с другом каждый день. Они больше не собираются забывать.

***

Ричи и Эдди покидали город в последний раз, направляясь в аэропорт Бангора. Ричи предложил пожить у себя, пока Эдди выздоравливает и разбирается с документами.

Они уже начали проезжать Мост Поцелуев, когда Ричи развернул машину и остановился в парке. Эдди оторвал взгляд от карты в мобильном телефоне и посмотрел на Тозиера.

— Пошли, хочу показать тебе кое-что.

— Ричи, у нас нет времени…

— Это займет не больше двух секунд, большой ребенок, давай.

Ричи выскочил из машины и зашагал прочь ещё до того, как Каспбрак успел возразить.

Ходьба до сих пор давалась с трудом, и доктора сказали ему, что пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем он сможет свободно бегать и поднимать вещи, тяжелее двадцати фунтов. Но путь от двери машины до Ричи, присевшего на корточки напротив деревянных перил, не составляет проблем. Тот достал карманный ножичек и начал вырезать что-то на размягченном от времени дереве. Эдди остановился около Тозиера и понял, что тот выковыривал не новую, а просто обновлял старую надпись.

— Ты в самом деле здесь что-то написал? — хмыкнул Каспбрак. На дереве было два знака — _R+_ — а другой инициал закрывал Ричи.

Эдди уже хотел пошутить над этим тупым старым мостом, но чуть сместился влево и увидел вторую букву, выведенную Тозиером, и…

_ох_

Ричи закончил исправлять фреску, откинул ножик и встал, пряча руки в карманы. Шагнул назад и поравнялся с Эдди.

Парень вырезал букву _Е_.

— Не бесись или типо того. Мне было четырнадцать, и я был без ума от одного самого милового мальчика, которого я когда-либо видел.

Эдди ждал развязки, но Ричи больше ничего не сказал. Его голос был непривычно мягким.

— И да, я вроде как всё ещё влюблен. Жалко, правда?

Каспбрак почувствовал, как Ричи повернулся к нему. Медленно, он встретил его глаза. На лице у Тозиера была лёгкая, нежная улыбка. Эдди продолжал пялится, а Ричи метнулся к надписи, а потом снова к Эдди.

— Прости, это странно? Ну, конечно, это странно. Давай вернёмся в машину. Черт, я не хотел типа, вывести тебя из себя, Эдс, я думал, что ты подал сигнал, понимаешь, там, в госпитале? — Ричи отодвинулся в сторону, его лицо покраснело, а глаза бегали из стороны в сторону. — И когда ты сказал, что ты гей, я вспылил, но… это странно? Хм, да, это чутка странно… Давай… Я…

Эдди схватил его руку и потянул на себя, чтобы поцеловать.

Он дотронулся рукой до щеки Ричи и водил ею, пока не наткнулся на очки, просто продолжая держать ладонь на месте. Было тепло, и безопасно, и реально, даже немного влажно, и Эдди не хотелось делать что-нибудь, кроме этого. Он вообще не мог поверить, как обходился без поцелуев с Тозиером, у которого него была щетина, _я-не-брился-пять-часов_ щетина, и это было волшебно.

Каспбрак отпрянул, чтобы вдохнуть. Их носы всё ещё соприкасались, Ричи смотрел на него, его шея покрывалась румянцем. Эдди сделал шаг назад и сглотнул, опуская руку с щеки парня. Тозиер моргнул по-совиному, потом поправил очки. Открыл рот, закрыл. И снова открыл.

— Эдс? — Ричи снова потянулся к очкам, его руки слегка тряслись, улыбка ярко сияла на его лице. — Повторим?

И Эдди повторил.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пять лет спустя**

Ричи вздыхает, просматривая сценарий напротив. Уже поздняя ночь, и Эдди был наверху, в их кровати. Ричи бы тоже следовало быть там, но вот, он сидит здесь, за их кухонным столом, и безучастно пялится в экран ноутбука, работая.

Он _знает_ , что все в порядке, но, почему-то, есть _ощущение_ , что этого недостаточно.

Завтра он уезжает на шоу — комедийный фестиваль — и они уже отредактировали старый сценарий, поэтому ему не стоило перечитывать его поздней ночью, как он делал это сейчас. Отчаянно стирал, заново печатал строчки, и снова удалял. Он вздыхал, тер раздраженные глаза под очками.

Он написал менеджеру спросить совета, но тот просто послал его, когда Ричи завалил его сообщениями, как сумасшедший. Это его сценарий, и у него есть право исправлять его в любое время. Тозиер вздохнул, снова возвращаясь к экрану. Он включил одно из своих старых выступлений на Ютубе: может это поможет ему выбрать из этой задницы.

Но, что не удивительно, это только ухудшило его мнение о своем юморе. Измученный, он запустил руку в волосы и откинулся. При особенно ужасной шутке, Ричи пробормотал:

— Нахер этого парня, чел.

— Нахер этого парня, чел, — повторил голос из-за спины.

Тозиер оглянулся, хотя он уже знал, кому принадлежал этот голос.

Ридли подпрыгнула на лестнице, ухватившись за перила и пряча лицо за одеялом, потому что прекрасно _знала_ , что ей нельзя говорить такие слова.

Ричи подавляет улыбку и наклоняет голову.

— Тебе не стоит говорить так, жучок.

— Но ты так говоришь.

— Ага. Потому что только большие дяденьки могут произносить эти слова. Это не для таких маленьких жучков, как ты.

Она низко склонила голову и спрыгнула с лестницы, чтобы побежать прямо к Ричи. Мужчина встретил ее на полпути и сгреб в свои огромные руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, тыкая пухленькими пальчиками в планшет.

— Работаю, — сказал Тозиер, тут же останавливая себя, чтобы она больше ничего не услышала. Девочка и так частенько угнетает их своим острым язычком — это Ридли получила от него самого, Ричи даже горд. — Ты должна быть в постели.

— Пишешь шутки? — сказала она, полностью игнорируя Ричи. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Ага.

— Расскажи мне одну!

— Окей, но только если ты потом сразу отправишься в кровать.

— Хорошо.

— Лады, — кивнул Ричи, и она посмотрела на него, ожидая. Он попытался вспомнить шутку, которую она еще не слышала.

— Что делают коровы в свободное время?

— Что же?

— Они ходят на _муу_ -льтфильмы.

Она замерла, потом её осенило, и она закинула голову от смеха. Только одна ее реакция заставляла Ричи смеяться — вот бы его публика была такой же лёгкой.

Он поднялся и усадил ее на бедро, качая головой от удовольствия. Ридли все продолжала хихикать за своими ладошками, пока они поднимались по лестнице и шли по коридору. Когда они добрались до ее комнаты, девочка затихла.

Он укладывал ее, когда она произнесла:

— Ты _должен_ уйти завтра?

Он остановился, глядя в ответ, запихивая ей в руки плюшевую черепаху. Грустно улыбнулся.

— Да, _должен._

Она вздохнула и хмуро отвела взгляд.

— Я вернусь — моргнуть не успеешь, жучок.

— Но ты будешь так далеко… — она почти начала плакать.

— Не так уж и далеко, мы с тобой будем в одном полушарии.

— И что это значит?

— Так, — Ричи указал на окно, где луна висела над деревьями. — это значит, что когда ты посмотришь на луну и звёзды ночью, я буду видеть те же созвездия.

— Правда? — она посмотрела на луну большими глазами, а потом снова на отца.

— Ага. Так что не так уж далеко я буду.

Похоже, это успокоило Ридли, потому что она без проблем легла в кровать. Ричи натянул одеяло до ее подбородка и поцеловал в лоб.

Он оставил ее дверь слегка приоткрытой и, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на кухню, Ричи направился к себе в спальню. Свет был выключен, и Тозиер едва ли мог разглядеть фигуру тихо спящего Эдди на их кровати. В тени, возле шкафа стояли собранные чемоданы.

Ричи оставил очки на тумбочке и улёгся с усталым вздохом. Он перекинул руку через тело Эдди и удивился, когда его муж пошевелился.

— Как сценарий? — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь на спину, на ощупь находя лицо Ричи.

— Хорош настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, — также тихо проговорил он в ответ, целуя каждый палец Эдди.

— Я уверен, что он идеален, — выдыхает мужчина, садясь.

— Лучше бы этому оказаться именно так, иначе мою задницу точно уволят, — бормочет Ричи, и Эдди легко смеётся. Тозиер берет руку мужа и поглаживает его запястье большим пальцем. — Ридли не хочет, чтобы я уходил.

— Они никогда не хочет, чтобы ты уходил, Рич.

— Мне так плохо из-за этого.

— Эй, это только на несколько дней. К тому же, она расстраивается, потому что тебя не будет рядом потакать ее привычке выражаться.

— Я не поощряю ее, — надул губы Ричи, на что Эдди только согласно хмыкнул. Они недолго лежали в тишине, воздух между ними был теплым и тихим. — Я буду скучать по ней. И по тебе.

Эдди перекатился на бок.

— И я.

Ричи подался вперед и поцеловал его, улыбка проступала на его губах.

— Не плачь по мне слишком много, Человек-Спагетти. Не важно где я — мы будем под одним небом.

Эдди рассмеялся, полностью садясь.

— Отвали.

— Что?

— Вот что ты думаешь, я делаю, когда ты уезжаешь? — смеётся Эдди, щурясь. — Ты думаешь, я с тоской смотрю на звёзды, весь увядший и залитый слезами?

— Пошел ты, бро! — Ричи тоже рассмеялся, чувствуя, как Эдди начинает копошится напротив него, начиная говорить насмешливым тоном.

— О, мой _дражайший_ Ричи, как я скучаю по тебе, как жажду твоих прикосновений, мой возлюбленный…

Тозиер перекатывается к нему, прежде чем тот успевает продолжить, пытаясь заглушить его смех.

— Боже, я в браке с такой задницей! Ты реально злобный, знаешь, да?

— Просто ты ведёшь себя так, словно я бедная жёнушка, которая провожает мужа на войну.

— Пошел ты, Эдс.

— О’кей, — ухмыляется и хватает Ричи за шею, втягивая в поцелуй. Тозиер стонет, его руки потянулись к лицу Эдди, отвечая.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я буду скучать? — Эдди проговаривает сквозь поцелуй, его слова горячими следами ложатся на челюсть Ричи. — Я шутил, но я на самом деле буду скучать. Как всегда.

— Я тоже, — Ричи прервал поцелуй. — Тебе придется звонить очень часто, Эдс. Не знаю, смогу ли прожить неделю, если не буду слышать твой голос каждый день.

Эдди улыбается и медленно тянет руку к лицу Ричи; Ричи улыбается ему в ответ.

— Я буду звонить, не волнуйся. Буду говорить столько, чтобы тебе хватало на целый день. — он забирается ему под футболку, дразнит, ухмыляясь.

Ричи любит его.


End file.
